An X-ray diagnostic apparatus is used not only for diagnosis but also for interventional treatment for cerebral aneurysm and other diseases. A vascular structure of the head is complicated and it is difficult to understand the vascular structure by simple observation from one direction in some cases. For this reason, a biplane X-ray diagnostic apparatus including a first imaging system and a second imaging system and capable of imaging from two directions simultaneously is a system suitable for diagnosis and treatment for the head and neck.